


Officially Roommates

by marawinchester (crazygirlattemptswriting)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, F/M, Genderswap, Unresolved Sexual Tension, always-a-girl!McCoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlattemptswriting/pseuds/marawinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim doesn't believe in no-win-scenarios. That includes changing the Academy's centuries-old rules regarding roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officially Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I love Academy Era. It's like a college AU that actually happened. Anyway, in a lot of Academy Era stories Jim and Bones are automatically roommates, or later request to be roommates, or Jim just crashes at Bones' dorm room constantly, or Bones drags him back there when Jim's drunk and beat up at 3 A.M., or whatever. I then started thinking about how hard it'd be for that to happen if one of them was female. (Which, okay, maybe most colleges are pretty lax about men and women spending the night in each other's dorms, I don't know. All I know is that in the fall I'm attending a religious college where that's a big no-no, so we're going to pretend Starfleet is the same way.) I'm sure at first Jim loved sneaking around the rules, but at some point he decided it would be a bigger challenge to change the rules completely.
> 
> Irrelevant side note: I love any and all genderswaps, but I especially love female!McCoy. (I use Leah for her, just FYI.)
> 
> Kind of relevant side note: I own nothing except my mistakes.

When the door to her room slides open without her permission, Leah ignores it and continues studying her xenobiology notes. By now she's used to Jim barging in whenever he pleases. As a precaution, she now only changes in the bathroom. 

Leah's not used to Jim barging in with a huge box of his crap, though. She tips her chair back to get a better look. “Moving in, are we?” she drawls sarcastically.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Jim says. “We are officially roommates in Starfleet's records.” Leah loses her balance and the chair topples back, dropping her on the floor. She narrowly avoids splitting her head open.

“Fuck, that hurt,” she mumbles, rubbing the arm she landed on before focusing on Jim. “Explain. What the hell are you talking about?” She must look more pissed than usual because Jim moves to the other side of the room, placing the bed between them.

“Don't kill me, Bones, I just thought this would be easier on everyone. I've told you how Gary snores like a freight train, and plus he bitches when I come home late and wake him up. And you've got this huge ass room to yourself, plus I already stay here more often than not. And you'd sleep through the apocalypse, so I wouldn't ever wake you up. And it'd be mutually beneficial because you make me study more and I make you have fun more often. Plus you're my best friend,” he finishes.

When she doesn't say anything for a few seconds Jim panics. “Please don't kill me, I can change it back-”

“Shut up, Jim,” she interrupts, getting up off the floor. “I don't give a damn if you stay here.” She gives him a slight smile, so that he knows she's not pissed. “I just don't get how the hell you got student housing to agree to this.” She flops down on her bed, figuring it'll be a long story.

Jim flops down next to her, a cocky grin on his face. “It was so easy, Bones, you wouldn't believe it. All I did was write a letter to the director of housing and request a meeting with the board members to discuss their policy about roommates and suggest some changes.”

“And the director agreed to this?” Leah asks in disbelief.

“Oh yeah. In my letter I used lots of big words and sounded smart. Also, I called in some favors, and Pike talked to him on my behalf.”

“All this just to dorm with _me_?" Leah asks.

“Well, yeah,” Jim says, shifting uncomfortably beside her. “You're my best friend. Anyway, they agreed to the meeting and I wowed them with my genius.”

“I'm sure you did,” Leah says dryly.

“I started off with how outdated the same-sex roommates only policy is. I pointed out that in their laughable attempt to prevent male-female couples from sharing a room, they are giving free reign for male-male couples and female-female couples to share a room _and_ preventing male-female friends from sharing a room, something they could easily do if they were both male.”

“Ahem,” Leah coughs loudly.

“Or both female,” Jim adds hurriedly. He focuses on the ceiling and slowly smiles.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Jim says, turning towards Leah. “I was just thinking about what an attractive man you'd be.” 

Leah rolls her eyes. “Continue the story, Jim.”

“Where was I....oh. So, after talking about how the rules affect the student body as a whole, I then focused on how they affected the two of us.” Jim smiles. Not a cocky grin, but a pleased, happy smile. “You should've been there, Bones. Or then again, maybe not.”

“Why?” Leah asks, laying on her side so that she can see him better. Her long dark hair fans out between them.

“Because you hate it when I talk about how brilliant you are,” Jim says simply.

“Damn it, Jim,” she mutters because he's right. Jim picks up a section of her hair and starts playing with it.

“I talked about how you make me study more and aren't afraid to whip my ass into gear. I also mentioned that I help you relax by dragging you out to have some fun, but they didn't seem too impressed by that.”

Leah has to laugh at that. Jim grins again and twists her hair around his finger as he continues. “Then I talked about how my late night activities don't bother you, and how your early morning clinic shifts help me get to my morning class on time. Then, in case they were worried about the sex and relationship thing between us, I said that I only have platonic feelings for you, very platonic feelings. The only people beating you are relatives and animals. And they already know that you have no social life, at least when it comes to relationships.”

“Gee, thanks, Jim,” she say sarcastically.

“Oh no,” Jim says, his voice dead serious. “that part about platonic feelings was complete bullshit. You're one of the most attractive people-human or alien-I've ever met.”

“Save the script for someone else, Jim,” she tells him, a bit annoyed. Jim only scoots closer.

“It's not a script,” he argues. “It's true. You are beautiful, and smart, and funny, and laugh at my stupid jokes, and have good taste in alcohol, and call me a moron when I'm being one. You're my best friend, Bones. That's why I want to share a room with you.”

“Okay, Jim, now finish your story,” she murmurs, because it's easier than dealing with all the shit Jim just said to her.

“Oh, and then I said that if they didn't believe me about the platonic thing, they should ask your neighbors.”

Leah frowns. “Why? I never talk to my neighbors.”

“Because the neighbors of many of the cadets I sleep with call housing to bitch about the noise,” Jim admits, waggling his eyebrows seductively.

Leah smirks. “How do they know I'm not just using a gag to shut you up?”

Jim's eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Shit, Bones, is that an offer?”

Leah laughs. “Not right now, Jim. Come on, let's get your shit unpacked.”

“Does this mean I can stay?” Jim asks hopefully.

Leah smiles and ruffles his hair. “Yeah, moron, you can stay.”


End file.
